Serial communication links are widely used to transfer data between electronic devices. A serial communication link supporting dynamic connection permits connections to be established and broken between active electronic devices. This increases the flexibility of the serial communication link because a user does not need to turn off the electronic devices before mechanically connecting the electronic devices. However, at high data rates it is difficult to ensure the continued reliability of serial communication links after establishing and breaking multiple connections.